Malzahar/Trivia
General * After the update in V6.9, Malzahar's Voidlings had their color scheme changed from to . * Malzahar is one of the few champions to have a pet, the others being , , , , , and . * Malzahar and his dance references U Can't Touch This by . ** A side-by-side comparison for Malzahar's part can be seen here. ** A side-by-side comparison for his part can be seen here. *** He shares this dance (specifically his part) with . Development * Malzahar is voiced by . ** , and were also voiced by the same voice actor before their voice update. * During development he was called MalZahar and later in PBE it got changed to Al'Zahar, which sounds almost like الظاهر Að̣- ahir "the Manifest",http://www.semiticroots.net/index.php?r=root/view&id=436 one among the . Lore * Malzahar's story might be referencing from the by . Quotes * Malzahar shares quotes with: ** - / Skins ; * The scene depicted has him summoning a . ; * He might be referencing . ; * He references the . ; * He references ; * He might be referencing and/or the from . ; * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2014 along with: ** ** * He commands an army of . ; * is fighting him in his splash art. * His body shape resembles a few characters: ** from . ** from . ** from . * Some of his ability effects take inspiration from games such as the series. ; * He might be referencing / from . Relations * Even though Malzahar (and ) are both Shuriman their ties to the Void directs all their focus to the ancient city of Icathia and what lies within it. ** Malzahar might be attempting to make Icathia rise again just like did with the Ancient Shuriman capital. *** It is uncertain whether or not he is aware of the . **** Even if so, making way for the Voidborn takes precedence over a handful of actually mortal demigods that can be overrun by infinite hordes anyway. * Malzahar was brainwashed into believing the Void overrunning Runeterra is an inevitability and this in turned prompted him to become its prophet. ** is on the opposite end of the spectrum. He glimpsed into the Void and his resolve to fight it only strengthened. *** In the new lore: Malzahar was only indirectly responsible for sending Kassadin's family into the Void after an earthquake destroyed their village. **** It is a commonly held player theory that is daughter whom Malzahar sent to the Void. *** In the old lore: Malzahar goaded the Void Walker into joining forces with him, going so far as to sending daughter into the Void itself. * The one resposible for luring Malzahar to Icathia might have been the same entity suspects of commanding all the Void incursions into Runeterra. ** Malzahar in turn lured into Runeterra. *** It could be speculated the hivemind entity is the Mouth of the Abyss' 'Daddy', the 'Terror who is coming'. **** In short might be foreshadowing a cataclysm on an interdimensional scale so large the Rune Wars will seem a children's brawl in comparison. References Category:Champion trivia Category:2014 Snowdown Showdown